Rectifiers are electronic circuits or electronic devices that allow a current to flow in a first direction, while substantially preventing a current to flow in an opposite second direction. Such rectifiers are widely used in a variety of electronic circuits in automotive, industrial and consumer applications, in particular in power conversion and drive applications.
Conventional rectifiers can be implemented with a diode that conducts a current when forward biased and that blocks when reverse biased. A diode, however, causes relatively high losses when forward biased. These losses are proportional to the current through the diode. In particular in power conversion application or power supply applications in which high current may flow through the rectifier, significant losses may occur.
There is therefore a general need to provide a circuit arrangement with a rectifier circuit that has reduced losses.